Hinata's New Life
by AyameAyano
Summary: This  is a story  Hinata and that her father Hiashi wouldn't let hinata go out with Naruto and they see a new side of Hinata were she runs away and lives her new life


Hinata's New Life A.I: Hi this is my first time so i hope you enjoy this story.  
Couples: NaruHina I do not own Naruto... Yet

-  
Hinata:Naruto i'm glad were going out now,and thank you for taking me to the Festival.  
Naruto:I'm Glad to can i walk you home?  
Hinata:Of course you can.  
So they walk home and they are on her pourch.  
Hinata:Thanks for walking me home Naruto, Can you come up stiars with me.  
So they enter the house and walk upstiars.  
Naruto:So why do you want me up here.  
Hinata:So i can do this.  
Then Hinata kissed Naruto.  
Then they started Kissing somemore.  
Then the door opened.  
Neji:What are you doing Hinata.  
Hinata:!! Neji!  
Neji: Wait till Father hears about this.  
(cutoff: ok so know Hinata and Neji are know Bro & sis Sorry if you hate it)  
Hiashi:Hinata why were you doing that, and you Naruto leave Now!  
Hiashi:Hinata since you have done that you are Forrbiden to go out with Naruto.  
Hinata:!!! I hate you guys!  
So hinata starts running upstiars and crying.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Hinata:Hey dad i'm going to go gets some Ramen.  
Hiashi:ok but come back when your done.  
Hinata:ok.  
Hinata:I'm almost there.  
Naruto:Hey Hinata were are you going.  
Hinata:Going to get some Ramen.  
Naruto:Great I'll go to.  
Neji:Ha you were going to get ramen with Naruto,Father said you can't go anywere with him,I'm going to tell Father.  
Hinata:!!! Neji.  
Naruto: Hey whats going on.  
Neji: stay out of this dropout.  
Neji and Naruto start getting into a fight.  
Hinata: stop it you two.  
Hinata Runs in and gets pushed away.  
All of a sudden her eyes turn Dark blue,and her teeth and nails are getting sharper,Dark blue chakara swirling around her and it's in form of an eagle on top.( by now you would probably know whats happening(  
Hinata: i'm tired of being pused aroun Neji i'm coming after you.  
Neji!  
So Hinata breaks Neji's arms legs and he got kicked in the Testicals.  
Hinata: what have i done.  
Hinata runs away.  
Naruto:Hinata wait!  
Hinata keeps on running.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

A.I:ok guys that was the first Chapter i hoped you liked it is you do read and review and message me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.I: ok guys are you ready to read the next chapter and remember i give Naruto Horescopes if you contact me.

-  
one week later

Kakashi: ok you genin we need to find Hinata.  
so everyone loks around.  
Naruto:man we will never find Hinata.  
Naruto feels a tap on his back.  
It was Hanabi.  
Naruto:What do you want?  
Hanabi: Here is a map to were Hinata is.  
Naruto:Thank you Hanabi.  
So Naruto goes to the spot.  
Hinata:Crap i'm freakin cold.  
Hinata feels a Jacket around her.  
Hinata: What The Hell.  
it was Naruto.  
Hinata: Naruto how did you find me.  
Naruto:Well Hanabi gave me a map.  
Hinata's Thought: Crap i told her to give it to nobody.  
Naruto:Hinata you have to go back.  
Hinata:No!  
Naruto:Come on just one night then you can move in with me.  
Hinata:really!  
Naruto:yes.  
so they go to Hinatas house and Hinata goes upstairs.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Hinata walks down with a suitcase and bag.  
Neji:were are you going.  
Hinata:I'm going to live with Naruto.  
Neji:Fine but you can only come back home if you leave Naruto.  
Hinata:Agreed.  
Naruto:Come on Hinata.  
Hinata:Coming.  
so they are in Naruto's Apartment Hinata:Naruto this place is a mess.  
Naruto rubbing the back of his neak Naruto:ya i haven't be cleaning for a while.  
So Hinata cleans the entiar apartment.  
Hinata:whew we can finally see everything even the TV.  
Naruto:I didn't know we even had a TV.  
So they slept happy that night.  
Hinata:wake up Naruto i made Breakfast.  
Naruto:alright.  
Naruto is eating the food.  
Naruto:This is great.  
Hinata:really?  
Naruto:Ya why Hinata:well Neji always says my cooking is bad.  
Naruto:Well they are probably jealous that you are a good cook.  
After they were done eating.  
Naruto raises a small black box and opens it it had a gold ring with a sun colered jewlel on top.  
Naruto:Hinata will you marry me Hinata:yes Naruto yes Then they got married an stayed together forever.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

A.I:well guys thats it this is my first story so read and review and remember i give Naruto horescopes to people who contact me. 


End file.
